Al Final de Todo
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Él sigue con vida. Pero Peter no.


**Al Final de Todo**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL.

...Disfrútenlo (?) :D

* * *

Al final del viaje por el espacio con esa cyborg de nombre Nébula, Tony Stark llega finalmente a la tierra.

(Él vuelve, pero el niño no)

Una vez aterrizado y apagado el motor, el silencio los envuelve por eternos instantes; a él y a su acompañante de mirada fría y una ira latente que guarda para su próximo enfrentamiento con su padre.

( _Como si eso fuera suficiente para vencerlo_ )

(Aunque, por lo menos, ella tiene algo que la impulsa a seguir adelante)

(¿A él qué le queda?)

Sus ojos miran perdidamente por la ventana, no registrando del todo el hecho de que _están ahí,_ han llegado, está en _casa_ y por fin sabrá quiénes siguen con vida.

(Aunque él ya sabe quiénes _no)_

Nébula se acerca y lo mira de arriba abajo, con una mueca en los labios que Tony no se molesta en interpretar. – Tenemos compañía. – Dice sin más preámbulos, y Tony suelta un suspiro que sale por cada poro de su piel.

-Ah. – Musita monótono, lentamente levantándose hasta encarar al cyborg azul. – No los hagamos esperar, entonces.

La rampa baja silenciosamente, y pronto los cálidos rayos del sol tocan su piel con gentileza, en una grata bienvenida. Porque el mundo sigue girando, indiferente a su tragedia.

(Siguió girando después de la muerte de sus padres, de Afganistán, de la traición de Obie, de la masacre causada por Ultron y de la separación de su equipo. ¿Por qué no habría de seguir haciéndolo ahora?)

Tony vuelve a suspirar, tembloroso. Siente el cuerpo helado y adormecido. Hay un algo que se le atora en su pecho y no lo deja respirar. Dios… ¿por qué no puede respirar?

-Tony.

Enfoca la mirada, al frente, dándose cuenta que hay un tumulto de gente parada a unos metros de distancia, expectantes. Ese algo comienza a moverse de su pecho a la garganta, porque los reconoce a todos, a esos que sobrevivieron, pero se da cuenta de que hacen falta muchos más.

(Pero _él_ sigue ahí)

-Tony…dios, _Tony._

Unos brazos lo rodean, fuertes y desesperados, lo sujetan como un náufrago sostiene su salvavidas en medio del océano. Tony no se mueve, sin embargo, porque desearía poder decir que se encuentra feliz de verlo, sano y salvo y _con vida,_ pero ya no tiene las suficientes energías para seguir mintiendo.

(¿Por qué _él_ sigue con vida cuando su niño no?)

-Stark, ¿Qué pasó allá arriba?

(Perdieron, ¿no es obvio?)

-¡¿Dónde está el resto de mi equipo?!

(Están en un planeta ajeno que ahora sirve de su cementerio. Disculpen, no pudo traer todas sus cenizas de vuelta.)

(Sus manos ya le queman con las de Peter)

-Amigo Stark, me alegro que estés aquí.

(Él no)

-Tony, ¿Qué sucedió con Strange?

-" _El bastardo mintió. Intercambio la sobrevivencia del universo por mi vida. Murió dejándonos a nosotros las consecuencias de su decisión, como un maldito cobarde._ " – Las palabras se le atoran en la lengua, pesadas y venenosas, pero no dice nada. No tiene energías para hacerlo.

( _Fue su culpa)_

Ira comienza a burbujearle en el pecho. El frío se esfuma al sentir su sangre hervirle, quemándole las venas y haciéndole ver rojo. El cuerpo le arde y sus oídos comienzan a pitarle.

Ya no es suficiente con culparse a sí mismo. Hay demasiada ira, demasiado coraje. Quiere gritar y pelear pero está tan _exhausto…_ y necesita sacar esto que le impide respirar, que lo doblega y se siente como acero en sus huesos.

Y Strange se lo dijo...pero al final había _mentido…_

Y ahora Peter está muerto.

(Fue su culpa _)_

" _¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

" _Estamos en la jugada final"_

 _(Fue su culpa)_

" _No había otra opción"_

 _(_ _ **Fue su culpa)**_

-¿Tony?

(Peter está muerto…)

-Tony, respóndeme.

(…y todo fue su culpa)

Los fuertes brazos lo abandonan y él se siente caer lentamente. Pero está bien, quizá esta vez logre escapar de esta horrible pesadilla antes de que se vuelva un terror nocturno del que jamás será capaz de despertar.

(Peter está muerto. Y le provoca nauseas el solo pensar que Pepper….y Happy….y…)

-Tones.

( _Rhodey)_

Cálidos brazos lo sostienen, y Tony saborea la arena del desierto y los imperdonables rayos del sol quemándole. Ahora hay ceniza en su boca, en sus manos y en su piel, los rayos del sol se mofan de él con su gentileza, pero en ese momento le arden los ojos como aquella vez.

Porque esa sensación de profundo _alivio_ al verlo es exactamente la misma.

(El corazón le duele al sentirse tan _feliz_ de tenerlo aquí)

Inmediatamente usa sus pocas fuerzas para rodear a su Rhodey en un abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello sin molestarse en aguantar las traicioneras lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

-Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey. _–_ Musita como una mantra, porque no se cree merecedor de semejante milagro. – Perdón, perdóname, lo lamento tanto, yo… ¡yo…!

 _-Tones._

Jadea y Rhodes se separa lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Son meros segundos que parecen una eternidad, pero al final él agranda sus ojos y a Tony se le parte un poco más el corazón al ver la angustia y la resignada aceptación en su mirada.

(Ojos castaños, como los de su niño)

-¿Peter? – Murmura quebradamente, y un sollozo se le escapa a Tony seguido de otro y otro más, hasta que se vuelven gritos de agonía y se aferra a Rhodey para no caer en el vacío que le carcome por dentro.

(Porque él está vivo)

 _(Pero Peter no)_

* * *

Notas: Infinity War me destruyó. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Recuerden: Los reviews son el sustento de cualquier autor.

La inspiración a veces no llega, pero con solo leer sus bellos comentarios

es como si todas nuestras energías volvieran.

Un pequeño click y un par de palabras,

no hay nada más perfecto para el alma :3


End file.
